


Restauracja

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: „Gastronomia to ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, na szczęście zęby Sama miały się dobrze."Sam zatrudnia się w restauracji, wszystko idzie jak po maśle, oczywiście do momentu, w którym poznaje swojego szefa. Starszego o dwadzieścia lat. Wtedy jego życie zaczyna się komplikować.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Restauracja

— Tu masz rzeczy. Koszule są do zwrotu, więc postaraj się ich nie ubrudzić krwią, tłuszczem ani niczym innym, czego nie da się doprać, a za tydzień dostaniesz dopasowane do siebie, gdy tylko cię zmierzymy. Zapaski na start dwie, później może, ale to może dostaniesz więcej. Spodnie, buty i pasek we własnym zakresie, Crowley zapewne wspomniał, że kolor inny niż czarny nie wchodzi w grę? Super. — Gabriel klasnął w dłonie, gdy Sam przytaknął, a cała jego stanowcza i surowa postawa wyparowała. Zastąpił ją zawadiacki uśmiech. — No, to skoro formalności i straszenie mamy za sobą możemy przejść do sedna.

— Straszenie? — zaśmiał się Sam.

— Ano. Poznajemy was po waszych reakcjach. „Was" w sensie nowych, uprzedzę twoje pytanie. Niektórzy są aroganccy, niektórzy przerażeni, niektórzy mają to w dupie, a niektórzy chociaż pozornie wydają się normalni. Wtedy wiemy, z czym będziemy pracować, z czego będziemy lepić nowego członka naszej ekipy.

— Czyli to jest pierwszy test, tak?

— Mniej więcej.

Gabriel przekrzywił głowę i założył ręce na piersi, następnie biodrem oparł się o krawędź blatu, przyglądając się Samowi nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Jego brązowe, dokładnie przycięte i zaczesane do tyłu włosy błyszczały w porannym świetle i Sam zastanawiał się, czy on również będzie zmuszony do układania fryzury w ten sposób. Z całym szacunkiem — oby nie.

— Czyli jak ktoś go nie zda, nie zostanie zatrudniony? Gdyby na przykład ktoś się zestresował, ale byłby w nim potencjał?

— Rozumiem, do czego pijesz. To nie do końca na tym polega. — Gabriel zmienił pozycję; zawiązał zapaskę i skierował się do ekspresu do kawy. — Nikt nie jest idealny. No, oprócz mnie, bez dyskusji. Wiadomo, że na początku każdy będzie miał problemy, nie od razu Rzym zbudowano, jednak tu chodzi o człowieka, nie nauczysz kogoś, kto nie chce się uczyć, komu nie zależy, fakt, oceniając po okładce gdzieś ten diament może umknąć, lecz pierwsze wrażenie jest bardzo ważne.

— Zdałem?

Sam zatrzepotał rzęsami.

— Powiem tak: na chwilę obecną widzę cię tutaj. Jesteś ciekawski, a to dobrze świadczy. Nie jesteś jak manekin z funkcją kiwania na tak i nie.

Ciężki głaz spadł z jego dwudziestoletniego serca. Nie mógł sobie dłużej pozwolić na bezrobocie, oszczędności kiedyś się skończą, a mieszkania nie opłaci ładnym uśmiechem i komplementami, dlatego postanowił, że da z siebie wszystko i nawet więcej, by pracodawca zauważył drzemiący w nim potencjał. Wprawdzie nie wiedział, kiedy pozna swojego pracodawcę, ponieważ — z tego, co mówił Gabriel — nieczęsto odwiedzał swoje włości, jednakże to nie stawało na przeszkodzie. Prędzej czy później staną twarzą w twarz, wtedy udowodni swoją wartość.

— No dobrze, zejdź na ziemię, Wielka Stopo, mamy jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do otwarcia, akurat wystarczy na oprowadzenie cię. I nie, nie zwracaj uwagi na tych ludzi stojących przy drzwiach, poczekają.

Nieco przeraził go widok nosów i oczu praktycznie przyklejonych do szyby wejściowych drzwi, a dokładniej fakt, iż od samego początku będzie musiał zmagać się z klientami, którzy nie dadzą mu czasu na swobodne zapoznanie się z terenem, ale starał się tym nie przejmować. Wrzucenie na głęboką wodę było ponoć najlepszym sposobem na naukę.

Salę oraz bar z kuchnią łączyły drzwi wahadłowe z małym, osadzonym na wysokości głowy okrągłym okienkiem, umożliwiającym upewnienie się, że nikogo nie było po drugiej stronie, co zapewne pozwoliło ograniczyć liczbę wypadków. Z racji, że dziś odwiedził restaurację dopiero po raz drugi, nie miał okazji zobaczyć, co znajdowało się za ów drzwiami. Gabriel otworzył je delikatnym kopnięciem.

Srebrne blaty wyglądały tak, jakby ktoś dopiero co wyciągnął je z pudełka, podobnie lodówki i wysokie regały, a kafelki na ścianach wręcz raziły bielą. Kuchnia może i nie zaliczała się do największych czy też najbardziej przestronnych, ale z pewnością można było określić ją mianem profesjonalnej.

Szpony ekscytacji zacisnęły się wokół jego żołądka. To poważny biznes, poważna restauracja — nie jakaś knajpa przy autostradzie.

W kuchni panował względny spokój; jeden z kucharzy siekał warzywa i nucił słowa piosenki sączącej się z małego radyjka ustawionego na parapecie, tuż nad blatem. Gdy tylko usłyszał głos Gabriela, który wyjaśniał Samowi, gdzie znajdował się zmywak, odwrócił się na pięcie.

— Hej, Gabe! Kogo to licho przywiało? — krzyknął postawny kucharz z siwiejącą brodą i odstawił nóż.

— To jest Sammy, nasz nowy nabytek! — Gabriel położył dłonie na ramionach Sama, co z boku musiało wyglądać komicznie, zważywszy na ich różnicę wzrostu. Skrzywił się na zdrobnienie jego imienia. — Nie, nie oddam wam go, trzeba było ładnie poprosić.

— Jak się ma fory to się zgarnia wisienki na torcie — mruknął, ale nie w gburliwy sposób, ton jego głosu nie wskazywał chowanej urazy, a osobliwy rodzaj przekomarzania się. — Sammy na bar czy Sammy na salę?

— Chcieliśmy go wrzucić na salę — odezwał się Gabriel, zanim Sam zdążył otworzyć usta. — Z racji, że Baltazar groził przykuciem się do lodówek. Benny, co dziś dobrego będziemy jedli? — szybko zmienił temat.

— Wczoraj zaprawiałem pulled porka, więc postaraj się powstrzymać ślinotok. Będą też tomahawki, łosoś i risotto z borowikami.

Gabriel skrzywił się malowniczo.

— Przecież wiesz, że nie lubię grzybów... — jęknął i chwycił Sama za ramię. — Idziemy stąd, źli ludzie chcą nas otruć. Na dole są szatnie, toalety personalne i magazyny, ogólnie rzecz biorąc: graciarnia. I czasem tam straszy, tym się nie przejmuj.

I poprowadził go dalej.

Zeszli po schodach oświetlonych dwiema żarówkami. Od progu powitał go widok starych potykaczy, krzeseł i stolików ogrodowych, deski do prasowania i wielu, wielu przedmiotów, których zastosowania nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Postanowił nie rozwodzić się nad labiryntem, jaki stanowiły podziemia restauracji, chciał zapamiętać, gdzie znajdowały się szatnie i ewentualnie toalety, czas na zgłębianie tajników piwnicy przyjdzie później.

Gabriel otworzył drzwi stojące naprzeciwko schodów i ruchem ręki nakazał Samowi, by podążał za nim.

— Tutaj się przebieramy. To jest moja szafka, szafka obok należy do Baltazara — zaczął wyliczać — i tam lepiej nie zaglądać. Szafka Benny'ego, Casa, Meg, wszystkich poznasz, nie bój się, Kevina, Charlie, Gadreela, Azazela i jeszcze któraś jest Crowley'a, ale nie pamiętam która.

— W sensie menedżera? Pracuje tutaj?

— Czasem, w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, gdy nikt inny nie da rady przyjść. O, ta chyba jest nieużywana. Proszę bardzo, rozgość się — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Tylko szybciutko, ja będę czekał na górze, bo boję się, że te babska wyrwą drzwi z zawiasów.

Sam wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. Nie był w stanie pojąć zmieniającej się rzeczywistości, działo się to tak szybko i nagle, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wczorajszego popołudnia zadzwonił do niego pan Crowley i oznajmił, że został zatrudniony.

Czym prędzej założył białą koszulę, którą wsadził w czarne spodnie, przejrzał się w wiszącym na ścianie lustrze i ruszył na bar. Zgasił światło, jednak na chwilę przed tym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wyróżniających się spośród reszty drewnianych drzwiach. Stare, obdarte i jakby zastawione zamrażalnikiem wywołały u Sama skrajne emocje.

— Już jestem.

Gabriel znacząco spojrzał na salę, najwyraźniej chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie byli sami i powinien ściszyć głos. Sam pokiwał głową i schował się za szafką z winem.

Obserwując płynne ruchy mężczyzny, chłonął każdy szczegół niczym gąbka. Zwrócił uwagę na sposób, w jaki Gabriel powitał gości, poinformował o dzisiejszej ofercie i nawiązał z nimi krótką rozmowę. Westchnął. On zapewne opluje swój pierwszy stolik, a później zwróci na nich zawartość żołądka, ponieważ stres weźmie nad nim górę. No cóż.

Na sali mieściło się piętnaście stolików, w tym cztery loże na sześć i osiem osób, biały fortepian, który odznaczał się na tle czarnych ścian z ceglanymi akcentami i hebanowej podłogi. Drewniane stoły oraz krzesła również utrzymywały się w ciemnej tonacji, a z wysokiego sufitu zwisały nowoczesne lampy, a właściwie żarówki z metalowymi otoczkami. Rustykalne wnętrze przypadło Samowi do gustu. Jednocześnie nowoczesne i przestarzałe, można rzec nieco ascetyczne; gołe ściany bez zbędnych obrazów nie wydawały się jednak razić chłodem, a fikusy z długimi liśćmi kryły się w rogach sali.

Nim się zorientował, obok niego stanął Gabriel.

— Znasz się na obsłudze ekspresu ciśnieniowego? — spytał, odkładając czarny notes na blat. Gdy Sam potrząsnął głową, poprawił mankiety białej koszuli i skinął na maszynę. — Czyli przypadł mi zaszczyt rozdziewiczenia cię. Jaka klasa!

Sam zaśmiał się po cichu.

— Ale zanim przejdziemy do pracy, prosiłbym cię, żebyś związał włosy. Bez znaczenia, jak mocne są twoje cebulki, jeżeli szef zobaczy, że masz rozpuszczone, no, powiedzmy, nie chciałbym być w twojej skórze.

Grymas wstąpił na twarz Sama.

— Nie mam czym ich związać. Nie wziąłem żadnej gumki.

— Masz to szczęście, że dziś trafiłeś na mnie — powiedział Gabriel z westchnięciem. — Gdybyś przyszedł jutro, musiałbyś je zapewne obciąć, bo serduszko Baltazara nie jest tak duże, jak moje. Trzymaj. — Mężczyzna wręczył mu czerwoną gumkę, którą uprzednio ściągnął z ukrytego pod mankietem nadgarstka.

— Jezu, wielkie dzięki, oddam wieczorem.

Gabriel machnął ręką, po czym przeszedł do zapoznania Sama z ekspresem. Prawdę mówiąc, przerażała go wizja robienia kawy — ekspres wyglądał na kosztowny, chromowane elementy błyszczały od blasku żarówek, a on aż za dobrze znał swoje zdolności manualne.

— Wydaje się to bardziej skomplikowane, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Najwięcej trudu może ci sprawić pienienie mleka, tak naprawdę, bo samo lanie kawy to żadna filozofia.

— Wygląda jak panel statku kosmicznego wczesnej generacji — powiedział Sam i spojrzał na czarne przyciski, drapiąc się po brodzie.

— Histeryzujesz — zaśmiał się. — Spójrz na to tak: mała filiżanka to espresso, duża filiżanka to mała czarna i duża biała, dwie małe filiżanki to mała biała i doppio, a dwie duże filiżanki to duża czarna.

— A to śmieszne, odwrócone Wi-Fi?

— Leje się, dopóki znów nie wciśniesz.

Sam gorliwie kiwał głową, gdy Gabriel zaczął wymieniać sposoby stworzenia idealnej pianki. Rozbolały go skronie od natłoku informacji. Był świadom, że minie trochę czasu, zanim wszystko to wejdzie mu w nawyk, ale desperacko pragnął pokazać się w najlepszym świetle i pokazać, udowodnić, że sobie poradzi. Naprawdę zależało mu na tej pracy.

— Muszę to sobie rozpisać — skwitował.

— Spokojnie, tam jest zeszyt ze ściągami i opisami kaw, drinków i innych tego typu. A teraz patrz i się ucz.

Gabriel w mgnieniu oka przygotował cztery różne kawy i wykroił trzy ciasta, które zdążył również udekorować, dlatego Samowi nie było dane ani popatrzeć ani się nauczyć. Właściwie jedyne, co udało mu się pojąć to to, że przed nim długa droga, a fakt, że został zatrudniony jeszcze o niczym nie świadczył.

— Ja to zaniosę. Dzisiaj będziesz się głównie przyglądał, może pod koniec dnia pozwolimy ci podejść po zamówienie i jakieś zanieść, w międzyczasie zapoznasz się z kartą.

— „Pozwolimy"? Ktoś do nas dołączy? — dopytywał.

— Chyba nie myślałeś, że będę tylko ty i ja? — parsknął, widocznie rozbawiony. — Bym się tutaj chyba zajebał, bez urazy, ale to nie jest robota dla półtorej osoby, zjedliby nas żywcem. Poznasz Castiela, on zajmie się salą, a my pobawimy się kawami. Pijesz kawę?

Sam przytaknął.


End file.
